You and Me
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: Childhood friends. All they want is for each other's happiness. Will life be generous towards them?


Disclaimer: I don't own Shiznat. Only their sweet and bitter life together.

* * *

Prologue

**You and Me**

"Hey, Shizuruuu! Heyyy! Wait up!"A young girl with long and straight bluenette panted in between breaths to catch up with her childhood friend, Shizuru.

"Well, if you keep on insisting you are taller than me..." Shouted merrily by the brunette.

"But I am! Remember we got our height measured right after my 12th birthday?" The runner up of their mini-race came to a full stop to catch some air.

"Ara, ara," Shizuru looked at her friend from behind with her red eyes. "Of course you are my dear Natsuki, it is YOUR birthday! You got the home court advantage."

Natsuki picked up a pebble and weakly threw it at her friend who dodged it gracefully.

"Baka! What do you mean home court advantage? What are you a coach?"

"Then are you saying you really are MY DEAR NATSUKI?"Shizuru slowly walked towards the blushing bluenette.

"Baka! Stop saying that." Hiding her face with both hands.

"Okay, okay I will. Only if you do something for me." The older girl said mischievously.

"What?"

"Kiss me on the lips."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Natsuki turned from pink to red and purple. She suddenly stood up and ran towards her laughing friend, ready to pummel with her fists.

Shizuru started running away again. "You know, for someone who always wears shoes you awfully run slow compared to someone like me,' they both stared at the girl's outfit consisting of kimono and gata, 'you are a slow poke!"

"I am not! You just..."

"Yes?"

"You got long legs!"Shouted the fuming Natsuki. She is starting to pant again from running.

"Ara, ara, so you admit that I AM taller than YOU?"Shizuru jokingly replied. She enjoyed making her younger pal blush more than she likes tea. And she drinks tea a LOT.

They have reached the local park and Shizuru runs around the monkey bar while watching Natsuki clad in tank tops, short shorts and rubber shoes hanging on to a pole deeply inhaling and exhaling.

"No...But you know...You...can...be...the star track and...field runner...if you...want..." The younger girl started saying knowing she can't argue with the older girl in regards to their height.

"Mmm...Yes, if I want to I guess...But..." Shizuru lingered her hand in the seesaw, seemingly in deep thought.

"But...?" Natsuki tried to pry on.

"No. I won't."

"Why not?"

"Natsuki..." Shizuru sighed. She knew her friend is persistent. VERY persistent when she's into it.

"Why? Shizuru?"The bluenette stood up and gazed her emerald crystals in the general direction of her friend. She could look at her directly if not only for the Sakura Tree rooted between them.

"Because I intend to be an idol worldwide and be rich. So we...I..." Shizuru fumbled with words. Natsuki became confused, her older friend is a tease but the way she is acting now is nowhere close to being one.

"So I could afford to buy you that Ducati you like which by the way I'm not too thrilled for you to have because it's dangerous and...it is dangerous. Then I want you to have a life time supply of mayonnaise, I may not like it but you know, it's for you. Then..."

"What about you?" Natsuki interrupted.

"What about me?"Shizuru was baffled. She tends to prattle endlessly when it comes to the bluenette.

"Yes, what about...what you want?"

Shizuru walked towards the bluenette and touched her chin gently. "All I want for you is to be happy." She replied seriously. Then she stretched up and started to walk away, not wanting to show how deep in red her facial complexion has become when she said it.

The brunette doesn't know that the bluenette's complexion outed hers in terms of color. Natsuki can't seem to think for a second. _She always thinks about me...ME. _She thought.

"You're going to leave me then? To chase this..." She mumbled.

"NEVER!"Shizuru shouted. Even she was surprised how elated her voice and emotion had become. She turned around and immediately hugged her shocked friend tightly. Whispering to her gently, ever so gently, like a secret between lovers.

"I will never leave you Natsuki. Neither now nor ever."

* * *

I have a lot of drafts but I have never posted online. Why post? Because I can't seem to read anything juicy Shiznat fanfic that will quench my thirst so I decided to make one. Plus, I'm still waiting for updates on my favorite fanfic - Inter Nos and Siren of the Sea.

R&R if you will. Muse doesn't depend on your hands entirely...but it might help ;)

Enough prattle, rattle. Till next time.

Edit: I've removed the succeeding chapters a while back. To those who are still waiting, sorry. Do not worry for it's still on my laptop and I will post again after I've finished everything. That way you won't have to wait and be disappointed again. This is my very first fanfic so yes it's very special hence I intend to finish it.


End file.
